Unwanted Advances
by Nicole Kurosaki
Summary: After saving Rin from getting raped by some youkai, Sesshomaru decides to do what he thought would be right: get her married. But what he doesn't realize is that the only person he wants her to get married to is HIM. no good at summaries . WILL BE LEMONS


**This is my disclaimer for the whole thing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Unwanted Advances

Chapter 1

Sesshomaru was sitting in his study in his castle in the Western lands, when Rin, now 20, came running in.

"Lord Sesshomaru can we go get that kimono that you promised me," Rin said.

Sesshomaru nodded his head then got up from his chair. He promised her last week that he would get her a new kimono since he just recently got back from destroying a group of demons who were attacking a human village south of the castle. He may not like humans but as long as they were in his lands he would protect them.

He decided to take her to the most popular kimono maker, Kyoko Godai, who was also a wind demon, **(A/N: Kinda like Kagura)** who had a keen fashion sense, if you could have one back then, to make her one.

"Rin decide what you want," he said.

"Yes Lord," she said.

About 2 hours later, Rin came out in silver kimono with blue dragons wrapped around it. _I wonder if Lord Sesshomaru will like it_, Rin thought. She did a twirl and Kyoko beamed.

"Oh, you look so beautiful Lady Rin," exclaimed Kyoko, "Don't you think so Lord Sesshomaru," she said slyly.

Sesshomaru didn't hear her; he was still speechless about how Rin looked after she came out in her kimono. His fingers started to tingle from wanting to touch her. _This is not good, I need to get back to the castle and handle the business I was working on before she came into my study_, he thought.

"That's fine Rin," he said, "shall we go now." He went to the demoness and paid her the amount of money. "Come Rin."

-Sigh- "Yes m'Lord."

Rin was walking beside Sesshomaru a couple of minutes after leaving the store wondering what was wrong with him. _He seems to be staring off into space a lot lately_, she thought, _wonder what he's thinking_. She looked at him and found him staring at her and he quickly looked away. She turned away smiling with a slight blush on her face.

_Maybe he did like it_, she thought.

Then she thought about what Lord Jaken said the other and started to get a sad look on her face.

~~~_Flashback_~~~

"_**Rin your 20 years old now you can defend for yourself, Lord Sesshomaru will probably send you on your way pretty soon." **_

"_**You're wrong Lord Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru won't tell me to leave."**_

"_**Well, if he doesn't make you leave you'll probably just become another one of the human servants, after all your nothing but a human yourself."**_

~~~_End Flashback_~~~

Now that she thought about, maybe Lord Jaken was right. Maybe he would turn her into nothing more than just a human servant girl, she was one after all. She had that thought for one second then she threw it away. Lord Sesshomaru would never do that, he may seem like a grumpy old dog on the outside but on the inside he is a fluffy little puppy you just can't resist hugging.

Thinking about hugging a fluffy puppy version of Sesshomaru, she started to lag behind him. She didn't realize how far till she could barely see him up ahead.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she squeaked.

Sesshomaru, not hearing her, kept going so he didn't see the 2 bull demons **(A/N: In case you don't know they are in a demon village outside the castle so you know demon wanabe 'rapists')** jump in front of her. She wasn't panicking yet but she was close to it **(A/N: I'm going to call the demons BD1 and BD2).**

"Hey girlie, what's a human girl like you doing in a demon village," BD1 said.

"I was on my way home," she said.

"It's not a very good idea to go walking by yourself, isn't that what the humans say," BD2 said.

"But I'm not—", she tried to say.

"Maybe we should take her to our place for the night," BD1 said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the opposite direction.

When they started to pull her, Rin got an inkling of fear at what they could do to her, from what she heard about bull demons, they had a thing for torturing their victims.

"Lord Sesshomaru, "she screamed loudly.

BD2 was about to say something when a blur appeared in front of them. "And where do you think you are going," said a growling voice, but Rin knew that voice and suddenly felt everything was going to be okay.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said.

BD1 and BD2 paled a little bit when they heard the name. "L-l-l-Lord Sess-Sesshomaru," BD2 stuttered out.

"Yes," Sesshomaru growled in an angry voice, "Why do you have your hands on MY bitch."

Rin just stared in shock at what he said while BD1 started to talk. W-We didn't know she was yours Lord Sesshomaru." "Yeah, we didn't think anybody would care that a human was here . . . so we will just be on our way," BD2 said. They bowed deeply to Sesshomaru and left.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, "How did those demons get a hold of you if you were right beside me."

"Well . . . you see. . . I uh . . . kind of spaced out while we were walking," Rin said.

Sesshomaru sweatdropped and sighed and said "Come Rin, let us go to the castle."

When they got back to the castle, Rin went straight to her room to go to sleep. She couldn't help but think about what Sesshomaru said. "What does he mean HIS?" She sighed as she thought about it some more. _It was probably just because he's taking care of me. Yeah that's it_, she thought. After that thought, she got a little sad that that was all it could be, so she decided to go to sleep.

On the other side of the castle, Sesshomaru was having similar thoughts about why he said what he said. He could admit when the bull demons touched her he immediately wanted to kill them, then he thought about what his father said so long ago.

~~~_Flashback_~~~

_**"Sesshomaru," Inutaisho said, "Do you have someone you need to protect."**_

_** "No father, I don't," Sesshomaru said.**_

_** "Then son, you are not living," Inutaisho said.**_

~~~E_nd Flashback_~~~

To this day he still didn't understand what his father was trying to say to him. He's tried to figure it out but he could never seem to.

He sighed then remembered what Rin looked like in that kimono and had a slight smirk on his face. Then he felt heat flash through his body as he pictured her with the kimono coming off of her body. _I have to do something about this, but what_, he thought. He couldn't help the heat that went through his body, he's been avoiding the heat since Rin was 16 and has tried to avoid it when she goes in heat, but he also made sure that no other demon came near her when she was in heat since then to prevent her from the demons who would try to rape her.

He didn't like the idea he was having, but he had to do something. He got out some paper and wrote to every high ranking human AND any demon that had nothing against hanyou's, and wrote:

_I will be greatly honored if you would come and stay 2 months at my castle to court _(he gritted his teeth at the word) _my ward Lady Rin, who is a human, within that time you may marry her_.

_Lord Sesshomaru,_

_ Ruler of the Western Lands_

**A/N: I know Fluffy is probably OOC in this but . . . I really don't care since it's hard to do a romance with characters like him without them being OOC just a LITTLE bit. . . if you don't like don't read it. R&R**


End file.
